The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Seipepan’.
The new Osteospermum was discovered as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Osteospermum ecklonis cultivar Seikilrem, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,407.
The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in March, 2001, as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Sondersoe, Denmark in June, 2001. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.